An Enchanted Nutcracker
by RamecupMiso
Summary: A retelling of the Nutcracker story with bleach characters note fem ichi
1. Chapter 1

This is a request for fuzzibunniez; this is a remake (reimaging) of the Nutcracker. Note this is an AU world so things change.

Beta by: A-chama

~/~

Kisuke Urahara was very excited to go and visits his godchildren in Karakura Town for Christmas. It had been a while since he last saw the Kurosaki family and this year he had a very special gift for Ichigo.

In the Kurosaki household everyone was excited for Christmas, bright lights filled the tree and a fire warmed the house. By the fireplace Ichigo sat her red skirt was in a neat circle on the ground, her orange hair tied back, her brown eyes were scanning over the book she was reading; that was until a pale hand snatched it away.

"Shiro! Give me back my book!" Ichigo cried out jumping up and running after her brother. It might seem odd that an eighteen-year-old girl chasing her eighteen-year-old brother but this was normal in the Kurosaki household.

"Shiro-nii stop bugging Ichi-nee." That was Yuzu who was scolding the two of them.

"Sorry, Yuzu." Shiro said sheepishly as he rubbed his blue sweater arm.

"My book Shiro." Ichigo tapped her foot on the ground waiting for her brother to return her book.

"Fine," Shiro sighed "but ya need to have fun you're so stiff sis."

"He right you know Ichi-nee." That was Karin.

'Why does this happen to me, all my siblings plotting against me?' Ichigo thought when the door bell rang. Just as the bell rang a man with a goat bread came running at full force right into because he had been running so fast the only thing to stop him was the door, and the children just stood there not bothering to help their father.

"Geeze goat face you act like a puppy." Ichigo snapped.

"Is that anyway to talk to your father?" Isshin sobbed.

"Just open the door." Shiro, Ichigo and Karin snapped at their father while Yuzu just stood their looking cute. Isshin sobbed to himself once again about how mean his children were and opened the door to reveal a blond with blue eyes in a green coat and matching hat standing out in the night. "Urahara" Isshin cried out happily to see his long time friend standing there.

"Uncle Urahara!" came the shouts form the house and Isshin stepped to the side to let Urahara in the house. Placing the bag of gifts on the floor and taking off his coat but not his hat to hang and let out a large smile.

"Hello my wonderful little godchildren~" Urahara sang out happily. Urahara bent down to hug Yuzu and Karin (even if the latter was more reluctant) and commenting on how cute they both look, then stood up to give a manly hug to Shiro commenting that Shiro was turning into a fine young man, and finally gave Ichigo a hug, and telling her what a fine young lady she was becoming, causing Ichigo to blush.

"So what ya get us?" Shiro asked, when it came to Christmas presents or birthdays presents Shiro always acted like a kid wanting nothing more then to create a sea of wrapping paper and bows.

"I got you all wonderful gifts, and there going right under the tree." Urahara went over to place the gifts under the tree of different shapes and sizes.

"Ohh please Uncle Urahara can we open the gifts now pretty please?" Yuzu asked giving Urahara her best puppy dog look.

"Well it's not up to me it's up to your father." Urahara said patting Yuzu on the head, "but first let me say hello to your mother." Urahara walked over to the fireplace and over the mantel was a large picture of Masaki Kurosaki. Taking off his hat he gave a sad smile and said hello. It would be nine years in a few days that Masaki left this world and took the whimsical part of Ichigo with her, which is why Urahara got Ichigo this very special gift, maybe it would bring that Ichigo back, the Ichigo that smiled and had a whimsical imagination.

"Shiro-nii get away from the presents" Yuzu scolded her brother who was lifting the boxes up to see if he could tell what was in them. The entire family was by the tree running around and playing, all but Ichigo. Urahara looked to Ichigo who was now sitting back on the floor, with a slight scowl on her face; yes it was time to give Ichigo the special gift.

"You know what, let's open up the gifts." Urahara said clapping his hands together. Yuzu, Isshin and Shiro cheered in happiness while Karin and Ichigo kept their composure.

"Come on Ichi-nee." Yuzu called and patted the spot next to her for Ichigo to come and sit. Ichigo could never resist her sister, walked over, and sat next to Yuzu.

The children sat by the Christmas tree eagerly waiting for their "uncle" Urahara to give them their gifts.

Urahara bent down to retrieve the gifts he picked up a bright blue box and handed it over to Yuzu. Yuzu happily opened the box to see a brand new cookbook.

"Thank you Uncle Urahara." Yuzu said happily hugging the book to her chest.

"This one is for you Karin. " Urahara handed a red box to Karin, and inside the box was a pair of boxing gloves.

"Awesome thanks so much." Karin said trying them on.

"Shiro is this is for you." Urahara handed a long black and white box over to Shiro, who tore into the wrapping paper and pulled out a sword. "But you can't use it on your sisters." Urahara warned him.

"Awwww." Shiro pouted.

"Now Ichigo I have a very special gift for you." Urahara pulled out a medium sized box in pale blue wrapping paper. "You must take very good care of it." Ichigo carefully unwrapped the gift and revealed a doll. The doll had long black hair with white clips holding certain parts in place, soft blue eyes under perfect eyebrows, and he was wearing a frown on his porcelain skin. As for clothing he was wearing a traditional Japanese black hakama and haori with a white naga-juban, traditional sandals, a swords at his waist and a long elegant light blue scarf. Ichigo marveled at the doll. "His name is Byakuya."

"Thank you, Uncle." Ichigo said softly.

"I'm glad you like it, now if you don't mind I'll be right back." Urahara left the living room.

"Ha ha, what a silly looking doll." Shiro called out snatching the doll from Ichigo's hands.

"Give it back Shiro." Ichigo snapped getting up from her spot.

"Give it back Shiro." Shiro mocked running with the sword and doll.

"I mean it. " Ichigo ran after her brother with more anger.

"I mean it." Shiro was now just mocking her running around the living room carefully avoiding their sisters. "You can't catch me you can't catch me you can't catch me." Shiro sang out. That was the last straw for Ichigo and she pounced on her brother causing them to tumble to the ground. Both the doll and the sword slipped from Shiro's hand causing the sword spin and hit the doll knocking it into the banister.

"Look at what you did!" Ichigo screamed.

"I just…"

"You just what? You wanted me to have fun, by taking my gift?" Ichigo stomped over to the banister to pick up the doll. The clothes were slightly rumpled, the perfect hair was now messed up, and the scarf was on the floor. "Look at what you did."

"Ichi…."Shiro tried to talk to his sister but was interrupted by Urahara.

"Calm down Ichigo. Why not go upstairs and hop into bed and just lie down?"

"Sure." Ichigo ran up the stairs and headed to her room.

"Shiro that was mean." Urahara said in a serious tone.

"I didn't mean it for it to be mean I just wanted Ichi to have fun again." Shiro explained going over to take his sword.

"Don't worry about that Shiro I'm sure something will change." Urahara told his only godson.

~/~

Ichigo placed the doll on her dresser sitting him upright. Ichigo was about to put on her nightgown but for some odd reason she felt like she was being watched, so she quickly put on her short pale blue nightgown and walked over to her doll.

"Let's see if we can fix this." Ichigo spoke to the doll. Taking her finger to smooth out the hair to perfection once again rearranged the clothes and put the scarf back on, and then hopped into her bed. There was a knock on the door.

"Come in." Ichigo called out and saw her uncle Urahara walk into the room.

"Well now Byakuya looks all better." Taking a seat next to Ichigo on her bed.

"Yes." Ichigo mumbled under her breath.

"Well he always made sure he looked good and respectable." Urahara spoke like he was talking about an old friend.

"Uncle Urahara you talking like you know him."

"Maybe, you never know." Urahara said with a smile walking over to the dresser and took the doll bringing it over to the bed.

"Did you have too much eggnog?" Ichigo asked.

"One glass."

"How many times did you refill the glass?"

"All right to bed." Urahara said.

"Avoiding the question."

"Good night young lady." Urahara said giving Ichigo a kiss on the forehead. "Sleep well."

"You too, and thank you for Byakuya." Ichigo said as she watched her "uncle" leave.

"Good night Byakuya." Ichigo kissed the doll on the forehead and both their heads hit the pillow as she watched the snowfall outside.

~/~

First thing I do not condone running with sharp objects and please don't do it you can get hurt.

Second thing please review (no flames) it makes me feels all happy.


	2. Prince

OMG I want to thank everyone who reviewed, faved, and alerted this story.

~/~

Ichigo shivered as a cool breeze circled her body reaching down she tried find her blanket but when she came up empty, so she opened her brown eyes and blinked seeing a night sky above her and then her eyes shot wide open.

'Wait night sky?' Ichigo rose up and felt something slid down her shoulder, looking down she saw the same light blue scarf, and it was very similar to the one on her doll. So bending down she picked it up and placed it on her shoulders, and speaking of her doll where was he?

'Where is he? Where I am? One minuet I'm sleeping in my bed and the next thing I know I'm here where is here.' Ichigo wondered to herself. Her ears picked up the sound of shoes walking on cobblestone.

"Hello who's there?" Ichigo called out hoping that someone could tell her where she was. A tall muscular figure comes walking out. What stood out to Ichigo the most was his blue hair, a white hakama and haroi and he wore a large grin on his face.

"Well well what do we have here?"

"Umm excuses me can you tell me where I am." Ichigo asked the blue haired man.

"Sure I can cutie." The blue haired man leaned in closer to Ichigo. Ichigo took a step back not feeling too comfortable with the blue haired man standing that close to her.

"Well right now you're in one of the many back alley in Rukongai more specifically the 46th district The North Alley of Wandering Spirits." Ichigo looked confused she had never heard of this place. "Ya look at little lost cutie why don't ya come with me and I'll show you around?"

"No thanks." Ichigo said taking a step back from the large male. The blue haired male smiled at Ichigo.

"You act like you have a choice cutie." The blue haired man reached for Ichigo and faster than Ichigo could react she was thrown over the blue haired man shoulder, but Ichigo was not the type of girl to just sit back and be some dumb ass damsel in distress.

"Let me go you blue haired prick." Ichigo was clawing at his back and punching it as well as yanking his hair, kicking him hard in the stomach and screaming in his ear anything to get him to let her go.

"Hey Jeagerjaques, I think you should let her go." Ichigo couldn't see who was talking, but she hoped that who ever it was, was a friend.

"Shooo Abarai, I found this one so piss off." Ichigo's captor said. Ichigo took advantage of the fact her captor was talking to someone and used both her feet at the same time to kick him hard in the stomach causing her captor to drop her on the ground on her butt. Ichigo repaid her captor by kicking him right in the crotch.

"No one man handles me." Ichigo shouted at her captor.

"The cutie's got fire." The man named Abarai said in a smooth tone. Ichigo herd footsteps behind her. "Need some help up?" Ichigo looked up to see a man with tattooed eyebrows, brownish red eyes, and bright red hair looking down at her. He was wearing the same style clothing as her captor but where her captors was white his was black,

"Sure thanks." Ichigo held out her hand for Abarai and once he took it he lifted her off the ground. Her captor had finally gotten over the hard kick and was looking extremely pissed.

"I'm going to kill ya Abarai." Jeagerjaques snarled out, but just as he was going to attack them a large carriage with an odd flower on the side pulled up with armed guards all wearing the same thing as Abarai was wearing. "The prince" Grimmjow whispered to himself.

"By order of prince Byakuya Kuchiki you are under arrest." One of the guards said.

"Prince Byakuya." Ichigo whispered to herself.

"Yeah like I'm going to stay here and get caught." With a mocking salute Grimmjow jumped onto a roof, faster then the guards could move and disappeared.

"So cutie what were you doing out here all by yourself?"

"O.k first off my name isn't cutie it's Ichigo, Ichigo Kurosaki."

"Did you say Ichigo Kurosaki?" A deep voice asked from inside the carriage.

"Yes I did. I am very glad that I found you."

"What do you mean found me?" Ichigo shouted at the person in the carriage.

"Don't you dare shout at prince Byakuya Kuchiki."

"Renji its all right, we had only just met and the events that had taken place did not help too much." The carriage door opened and Ichigo gasped at the sight in front of her. The prince had long black hair there were white clips holding his hair in place, pale blue eyes and like the other people he was wearing the same style of clothing as everyone else here except he was wearing a white naga-juban with a sword at his waist, but what really caught Ichigo's attention was his skin. His skin had a porcine shine to it but Ichigo could tell that it wasn't delicate in the way the prince held himself and from what Ichigo could tell there seem to be circles on certain area's of his skin that reminded her of a puppet. Ichigo felt a sense of deja vu take over her when looking at the prince but she could put her finger on it.

"May I have my scarf back?" Byakuya held out his hand to Ichigo. Ichigo blinked, she nearly forgot that she was wearing the scarf and took it off and handed it over. Byakuya draped his scarf over his neck, but it was slightly lopsided and Ichigo went over to straighten it out when it all came back to her.

"You…but…..no…it can't be." Ichigo muttered to herself her hand going over her mouth not believing what her eyes were telling her. "I get this is a dream. That's right a dream. So I just need to pinch myself and I'll wake up." Ichigo pinched her arm closing her eyes and then opening them to find that she was still there.

"Ichigo I assure you that this is no dream. It might be better if we talk somewhere private." Byakuya held out his hand for Ichigo to take his hand.

'It couldn't to find out what's going on.' Ichigo thought to herself and took Byakuya's hand it felt so soft and followed him into the carriage.

~/~

Ichigo watched Byakuya from across the carriage it was an awkward kind of silence as the two stared at each other, Ichigo couldn't figure out what to say.

"Ummm." Ichigo began when Byakuya looked at her with a side ways glance.

"Yes Ichigo."

"If you don't mind me asking what happened to you?"

"I was placed under a spell by the evil king Aizen and you helped break some of it." Byakuya explained simply to Ichigo.

"But then why are you still…."

"Doll like?"

"Yeah."

"You see the spell is not completely broken." Byakuya said with a small frown on his face. "But that's why you're here to help break the spell."

'So once I break the spell I can go home?' Ichigo thought to herself. "Then I'll break it." Ichigo announced. For a second a small smile crossed Byakuya's face but then it turned into a state of shock because Ichigo had leapt forward and kissed Byakuya. Ichigo pulled back looking at Byakuya with a confused look because he was still looked like a doll and Byakuya was also wearing a confused look on face.

"B-but that usually works."

"Excuse me?"

"In the movies and anime that's how you break a spell but on a prince." Ichigo told Byakuya.

"But you did kiss me all ready. After you saved me from your brother and you went to bed."

"Ok, so how do we break the rest of the spell?"

"To be honest. I have no idea, I was trapped as a doll for so long, and there were no real specifics on how to break the spell. I don't think the evil mouse king Aizen ever intended for the spell to be broken."

"The mouse king?" Ichigo questioned.

"Don't let his name fool you Ichigo, he might have be a mouse king but he is a vicious as a rat."

"Oh." Ichigo looked off to the side. "If you don't mind me asking where are we going?"

"We are going to my home in Soul Society."

~/~

It didn't take that much longer to arrive at Byakuya's home. "We're here Ichigo." Byakuya being the graceful prince he was opened the door for Ichigo and held his hand for Ichigo so she could exit gracefully. Ichigo was in aww of the house in front of her, a large castle. It reminded Ichigo of when she was a kid and her mother used to read bedtime stories to her.

"Ni-sama." A voice called out. Ichigo saw girl with black hair and purple eyes. She was wearing a puffy pink skirt a white top with a v-neck with puffy sleeves.

"Rukia. It is good to see you."

"Ni-sama who is that with you?"

"This is Ichigo Kurosaki, she is the one who is breaking the spell on me." Byakuya explained. "Ichigo this is my little sister Rukia. Rukia will you please take Ichigo inside and get her some change of clothes."

"Of course ni-sama." Rukia said and then took Ichigo arm "Please follow me." Rukia dragged Ichigo into the castle.

Ichigo was lost as she was dragged up a flight of stairs and yanked into a room. There was a vanity and stool on top of the vanity were some knickknacks and such, a large red carpet and a bed.

"All right. Take something from the closet." Rukia demanded.

"I'm fine really." Ichigo tried to explain but Rukia was not listening.

"Just choose something." Rukia yanked the closet open and there was a ton of dresses. Ichigo walked over to the closest and saw dresses of different colors and lengths, but one caught her eye. It was a v-neck white dress, and the bottom of the dress was dyed a red and the closer to the ground the deeper the red. Ichigo held the dress to her chest.

"Where can I put this on?" Ichigo asked.

"Were both women you can change here." Ichigo figured it was better to do as she was told there was something in Rukia voice that made arguing seem stupid. Ichigo slipped on the dress and gave a quick spin letting the dress flow out.

"You look so pretty, but your hair."

"What about my hair?" Ichigo questioned.

"It doesn't look right. Come and sit." Rukia patted the stool for Ichigo to sit. Ichigo walked over and sat on the stool. "You look like you have bed head." Rukia picked up a hairbrush and ran it through Ichigo's hair smoothing out the knots. "There perfect let's head down stairs. I think everyone will want to celebrate ni-sama being back." Rukia walked to the door and waited for Ichigo to follow her. As the two females descended the stairs there was music playing.

"We're headed to the ball room." Rukia told Ichigo and as they approached the ballroom the music was getting louder and louder. Opening the door Ichigo saw many people dancing and celebrating the return of their prince. Ichigo saw the man named Renji eating food and Byakuya standing near the door waiting for her with his hand held out for her to take.

"Would you please dance with me?" Byakuya asked.

~/~

However the new about the prince returning did not bring a celebratory mood. Two brown mouse round ears twitched in anger.

"My my Aizen. Ya so riled up over this it ain't good for you."

"Gin." Mouse ears twitched at his name. "I'm not in the mood. My spell is breaking and soon the prince will be free and no one can tell me why." Suddenly the sound of a door being slammed open and in walked Grimmjow with a smile on his face.

"I can."

~/~

I want to say sorry that its taking me so long but school is taking up a good deal of time but I am not giving up my stories that I can promise you all. So please read and review and no flames.


End file.
